Total Drama Season 5
Chris:Ever bored of the other contestants well now we are bringing NEW people its action packed!16 Contestants and 1 winner! CUSTOM CHARACTERS ONLY 3 per user ''Sign Ups(Closed) 1.Jonny-First123 2.Bread-First123 3.Melvin-First123 4.Lee-theeviloctorock 5.Explosivo-theeviloctorock 6.Eviltweek-theeviloctorock 7.Robert-Alfan3000 8.Charles-Alfan3000 9.Renee-Alfan3000 10.Ben-Mypalben 11.Stephanie-Mypalben 12.Terra-Mypalben 13.Axel-Phyneo 14.Brendan-Phyneo 15.Ventus-Phyneo 16.Rose-izzynsierrafan12 17.Charisma-izzynsierrafan12(Debuts Episode 3) Pre-Chat Chris: Our first new contestants are Jonny,Bread,and Melvin! Melvin: Hi! Chris: Next up here is Rose! Rose: Hi everyone *lindsay's theme music plays* Chris: Great now we have a new person replacing Lindsay now who will replace that guy who is least talked about. -At Tyler's house- Tyler: ITS TYLER! -Camp- Lee:hi everyone*trips* EvilTweek:hi *Explosion sound* ???:WEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*lands* Explosivo:HIC Chris: Here are EvilTweek,Lee,Explosivo,Charles,Robert,and Renee! Robert:Hello! Charles:Greetings! Chris: Yeah Hi or what not. Elimination Table WINNER= The winner in Total Drama Season 5 FAIL= No participating in the next season PASS= Participating in the next season Episode 1:Video Game Portal Song Chris:Hello anyone wondering why we are in a lab?No?Okay!*Shoves them all into a Video Game*Now sing!(Theme to Before we Die) ''Robert:We're singing as we play! Charles:We do not have all day! Renee:Our lives begin to flash before our eyes! Jonny&Bread: We might just go bye bye! Melvin: Be squished and be chewy!There is still too much to do before we die! Bread: Being a Doctor! Jonny: Making History! Melvin: Be an Inventor! Axel: Solve a Mystery! Brendan: Be a pro tennis player! Ventus: Be a lawyer! Chris: If you don't sing by 30 minutes you don't get immunity! Ben: so we must start singing, or Chris will send us packing! Terra: ME TRY TO SING.. crud... I POKE ME EYE! Steph: Being eliminated would suck and heres why! Chris: Okay so either Explosivo,EvikTweek,Rose,or Lee is going home if they all 4 don't sing they will be up for voting! Jonny: We'd like to keep on living. Melvin: So Chris we hope you're giving. Bread: A Giant Piece of bread with the million! EvilTweek:How about clone with a million Lee:yeah well ill get a billion Explosivo:how bout a trillion Lee:quazillion EvilTweek:Quantilion Chris:*Saves contestant*''Rose is out! Rooms '''Boys Room' Girls Room 'The Chris McLean National Voteaday' Chris: Vote someone off. Robert:Brendan. Charles:Brendan, I guess. Renee:Brendan! Melvin: Brendan. Chris: And the second out is Brendan...any last words.*Throws Brendan out of camp* The New Random Arise Chris: Say the most randomest thing the winner gets to eliminate someone and it has to be appropriate. Robert:I love pie!And pi! Charles:*stars singing Rick Astley and Justin Beiber* I will stop when I win! Renee:*knocks Charles out*NOODLES! Melvin: BANANA PUDDING! Jonny: MASH POTATOES KILL JUSTIN BIEBER! Bread: Scarves taste like butter. Robert:YOU ARE FIRED! Chris: Bread and Renee win!They both eliminate someone!Charisma just joined as a new debuter! Renee:Bread goes first! Bread: EvilTweek because he sounds evil. Renee:Terra scares me! Chris: EvilTweek and Terra are out*Throws them out of camp* The Big Studio Race Chris:Race around the studio also the teams are on this list*Shows list*Killer Aliens and Screaming Jokers the winners get immunity.GO! Robert and Charles:*start running* Renee:*trudges behind* Jonny and Bread: *Start running* Melvin: Wait up*Catches up* Chris: The Screaming Jokers and The Killer Aliens are head to head! Robert:*speeds up* Charles:Hey! Renee:*slows down* Chris: Robert you went the wrong way!THE JOKERS ARE IN THE LEAD! Bread: The finish line...huff...*Throws Renee to the finish line*We win! Renee:*falls inches before the line* Charles:*passes the finish line* Chris: THAT IS THE RACING FINISH LINE!THE REAL FINISH LINE WAS TINY! Chef: Sorry I shrunk it. Melvin: Dang it!*Chases Chef with a chainsaw* Killer Aliens Vote#1 Robert:Charisma and Ben! Charles:Charisma and Ben! Chris: Its double elimination! Melvin: Charisma and Ventus.I think Ben deserves to stay Chris: Charisma and Ben are out! Game Chat Chris: Chat here as I think of a challenge. Melvin: Last time Ben and Charisma went. Chris: Yeah just like Blaineley, Charisma only lasted two episodes. Robert:Melvin, we need a victory! Chris: I CAME UP WITH THE CHALLENGE! Build-A-Recolored-Contestant-Workshop Chris: Recolor your character.The winners well just win!You can use any you already made.NOW GO! Chris: Only two did the challenge?The Screaming Jokers win!Melvin gets immunity! Killer Aliens Vote #2 Robert:Ventus! Charles:Ventus! Melvni: I have to say Ventus, sorry dude. Chris: Bye Ventus!The Merge is upon in two episodes!The Killer Aliens are done for! Planet Gyess Alot Gyess: Take me to your leader. Chris: Calm Gyess down the one who makes him the least calm loses! Robert:*gives him pie* Charles:*sings a lullaby* Renee:*Sings Justin Beiber* Gyess: THE MUSIC ABOUT THE MURDERER BURNS AND THIS PIE TASTES LIKE FOOT!*Falls asleep due to Charles' lullaby* Chris: THE KILLER ALIENS FINALLY WIN! Gyess: *Starts licking dirt when he wakes up* Chris; No quitting for anyone and who was the most annoying. Gyess: THE PIE!ITS A DISGRACE! Chris: Well bye Robert. The Aftermath:Non Merged Eliminated Contestants Over Aftermath Waters Geoff: Welcome to the Aftermath!Here we have the eliminated contestants.Although I hated Renee's the most here is Robert! All: *Clap loudly* Bridgette: HERE IS...VENTUS! All: *Clap loudly* Cody: BEN AND CHARISMA! All: *Clap Loudly for Ben but a little quieter for Charisma* Tyler and Zeke: TERRA AND EVILTWEEK! All: *Clap regularly* Noah: Brendan! All :*Clap Regularly* Harold: And Rose our very new Ezekiel/Lindsay! All: *Claps regularly* Geoff: Any comments guys? Geoff: *Traps EvilTweek and erases what he said*This isn't a cuss show. Robert:Then I cannot talk about Gyess. Geoff: *Recieves mail*Hey its the pie*Eats the pie and throws up* Bridgette: I am not trying that.So Robert how does it feel getting eliminated before the merge? Robert:*destroys the entire Aftermath set*That answer your question? Cody: *Watches the aftermath repair itself*Well good luck with that Robert. Robert:*leaves the Aftermath, visits Russia* The Brunch of Mold Chris: Eat this mold! Melvin: No way I quit! Chris: Okay also this was the merge! Explosivo:NOMNOMNOM done Chris: The challenge was done. Rest Room Boys Room Jonny:Charles you are the last former Alien left. Charles:Your point? Lee:just go leave Bread: The only Joker who is out is EvilTweek. Girls Room ''Doctor Vote Chris: Vote someone out and the RNG gives Stephanie,Jonny,and Renee invincibility! Renee:Explosivo may die from the mold. Charles:Explosivo. Jonny: Explosivo. Bread: Explosivo. Chris: Bye Explosivo!*Throws Explosivo to ther aftermath* TDS5 QuizTime! Chris: Answer this quiz the two winners get immunity! 1.Who was the only Joker who didn't make it to the merge? 2.Why did Melvin really quit? 3.Where did Robert go after the Aftermath? 4.Who Placed 10th? 5.Who made Gyess fall asleep? 6.Who were the bottom two thanks to Gyess? 7.Who were the only two people to make a recolor? Charles:1. EvilTweek 2.He did not want to eat the mold. 3.Russia. 4.Explosivo(Original Answer) 5.Charles 6.Renee and Robert 7.Bread and Melvin. Bread: 1.EvilTweek 2.Melvin didn't want anyone getting sick. 3.Russia 4.Robert 5.Charles 6.Renee and Robert. 7.Bread and Melvin Jonny: 1.EvilTweek 2.He didn't want anyone to die from mold. 3.Russia 4.Robert 5.Charles 6.Robert and Renee 7.Bread and Melvin Chris: JONNY AND BREAD WIN IMMUNITY! Merge Vote Jonny: Axel. Bread: Axel. Lee:Axel Chris: BYE AXEL*Throws Axel out of camp*How does it feel to have made it this far remaining contestants? Bread: Amazing. Jonny: Lucky! Rapa-Phooey Chris: Climb this Condor nest while singing(Condor theme)Okay!The Winners make it to the Finale!(4 people in the Finale!)the other 1 is out and the other 1 gets a tiebreaker! Charles and Renee:*climb really high* ''Charles:I'm tall, I'm tanned, I'm young, I'm handsome! Renee:We've come to climb up to your nest, son! Jonny: I-oh why!?I got problems with Condor.Problems with Condor.I-oh why!?Am I not at home I ponder.*Places eggs on nest*YES! Bread: Trust us...oh trust us...we'll be your best friends!*Places eggs on nest*Thanks Condor! (You are allowed to win in one line!But you can't edit back past others!) Renee and Charles:*place the eggs* Final Four! We shall win this war!!!!!! Lee:I know I can do this with out any one like help me oh crap I need to pee*puts eggs in* YES Chris: Next time watch Charles and Lee finish a tiebreaker!Who will win?FIND OUT RIGHT HERE! Finale Chris: Last time these guys(Charles and Lee)Tied in a Tiebreaker here are there confessionals Lee's:Unknown Charles's:Representing the idiot Aliens!Jokers do not do well without Bread to save them! Chris: While we wait for Lee's to load here are the other remaining contestant's confessionals! Renee's:I wonder...If I quit, could Lee and Charles both be in the Final Four? Jonny's: Wow the Final 4 and the Finale!This is amazing I never thought I'd get this far! Bread's: Great although there is on thing in Charles' way and its Lee could Charles outbeat Lee? Chris: Renee your answer is no! Lee:I know I can win this I just know it Chris:*Ties Renee up*Okay your challenge is the Hawaiian Fire Dance of Death!GO! Charles:*hits Lee in the kiwis and he falls towards the edge* Lee:Crap*runs forward a gets him in the Kiwis and throws him off* Chris: Ruthless...*Watches a shark chase Charles and knock off Lee too*Even more dramatic! Lee:wait who wins(you do know your characters cant win its against the rules for the host to win there own camp) Chris: It isn't over! Ending Lee:*gets him in the eye*AWESOME*gets him in the face the the kiwis to knock him over then throws him off* Renee:*punches Lee in the face*Left me to die! Lee:OW sorry but atleast I won Chris: *Hears a radioactive explosion killing him* Jonny: RUN! Chef:No winner then! Robert:*in Russia*Thanks, Sergei! Lee:*limping*wait im dying Chef: *Gets everyone in the helicopter except Explosivo who he thinks did it and flies away**Calls 911* Robert and Explosivo are arrested 911:*Capture and imprison Explosivo and Robert* RobertI did nothing!It was Sergei! Prison Cells Jonny: *Comes visit*Sorry you guys are imprisoned for a year. Robert:*is busted out by Sergei* See ya in the sequel! 911: *Kills Sergei and imprisons Robert again* Jonny: I'll try and bust you out. Explosivo:*blasts cell door open*that was easy 911:You just killed another life*Imprison Robert and Explosivo in an INDESTRUCTABLE cell* Explosivo:OK *starts digging* 1 year passes Robert:I hate all humans! Dude:*Shoots Cops* Here. *Throws Keys to them* Chef: Dude!You won a chance to appear next season! Explosivo:Yay Im out 911: *Imprisons Explosivo and Robert again for another year* Robert:What did I do? 2 Months Later Explosivo:*gone crazy*AFDHDFHWTHSRFGH 5 months later Exposivo:Wait! Nine one one nine eleven 911! GET ME OUTTA HERE YOU TERRORIST! The Day Explosivo and Robert are released Chef: Our newbie comer is Dude! Explosivo:Finnaly Category:Finished